Akane Okada
is Tomoko's classmate since her first year in high school. She is regularly seen hanging out with Kiyota, Suzuki, and Nemoto. Her last name is revealed to be Okada in the second year of high school. Overview In the manga as well as the anime, Okada appears as a consistent group of Tomoko's classmates. In the manga, she is a close friend of Hina Nemoto and becomes upset when she learns that Hina did not confess her dream to become a voice actress to her. Personality As depicted in both the manga and anime, Okada seems generally pleasant. The manga reveals that she is a close friend to Hina, and she feels hurt when she believes Hina will not confide in her. She can prove outspoken and righteous: she intervenes when she believes Yoshida is bullying Tomoko, becomes upset when she thinks Hina is entering a dangerous industry, and is looked to step in when Kotomi picks a fight with Yoshida. She similarly feels embarrassed and sad when she feels she has hurt someone and will carry this guilt until she has the opportunity to apologize. She apologizes directly to Yuri for misunderstanding the bullying incident and treats Tomoko and Hina to lunch to apologize for her behavior during the class trip to the amusement park. She enjoys sports, having played basketball in middle school, takes PE seriously, and makes sports references. Appearance Okada has long light-brown colored hair in the anime and long blond colored hair in the manga colored panels that reaches her shoulders. She ties a part of her hair high on her head with a pink band that makes her hairstyle resemble a pineapple. Her eyes appear brown in the anime but violet in the color panels released in the manga. She wears the female student's standard uniform. The TomoMote 10th Anniversary reveals that she wore her dyed hair up in the "pineapple" with twin tails in middle school. ''Anime'' *Season 1: Episodes 1, 2, 4, 5, 6 ''Manga'': WataMote *Volume 01: Chapters 4, 7, *Volume 03: Chapters 19, 20, 21, 24, 27 *Volume 04: Chapters 32.5, 33, 36 *Volume 05: Chapters 39, 41, 42 *Volume 06: Chapters 49, 50, 51, 53, 54 *Volume 07: Chapters 56, 57 *Volume 08: Chapters 68, 71, 72, 76 *Volume 09: Chapters 87, 88, 88.1, Omake *Volume 10: Chapters 90, 95, 97 *Volume 11: Chapter 107 *Volume 12: Chapters 115, 117, 118, 120, 122 *Volume 13: Chapters 124, 125, 128, 129, 130, 130.5, 131, 132 *Volume 14: Chapters 133, 134, 139, 140, 141 *Volume 15: Chapters 144, Special Edition, 147, 148, 150, ''Omake'' *Volume 16: Chapters 153, 154, 155, 156, 157 *TBA: Chapter 159, 160, 161, 162, 165, 166, 173 ''Manga'': TomoMote *10th Anniversary (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) Relationships Tomoko Kuroki Okada and Tomoko initially do not have much of a relationship beyond being classmates. In an early basketball game, she passes the ball to Tomoko who tries to execute the "Ignite Pass Kai" only to sprain her wrist to Okada's irritation. in the next chapter, she stares darkly at Tomoko when she walks with Hina and Hina shouts out a greeting to Tomoko. Chapter 129 reveals that Okada was jealous of Tomoko when she believed that Hina told Tomoko that she wants to become a voice actress rather than her, her "best friend." For her part, Tomoko inwardly refers to her as "Forehead/Beetle Brow (凸・デコ・''deko'')." In Chapter 133, she asks to buy Tomoko and Hina lunch as an apology for her behavior during their school trip. During their lunch, she seems genuinely interested in Tomoko. She notices that Tomoko and Kotomi behave similarly and suspects, then insists despite their objections, that they must be friends. In Chapter 139 she visits "Moringa University (森永大学 • Moringa Daigaku)" with Tomoko and Hina. Hina Nemoto Okada and Hina Nemoto are close friends and have been in the same class since first year. She has a falling out with Hina which is explained as they reconcile in Chapter 129: Okada felt that Hina did not trust her when she learned that Tomoko knew of Hina's dream to become a voice actress. For her part, Hina felt that Okada started to ignore her when Okada learned of her dream. Hina views Okada as more innocent than she is, partly due to Okada's reaction to learning that as a voice actress Hina could voice eroge. Hina tries to shock Okada again when they visit a university with Tomoko, only to become more shocked herself. In Chapter 148 she begins to suspect that Hina acts strangely around Tomoko. Masaki Yoshida Okada first really notices Yoshida when she observes her dragging away Tomoko. She confronts Yoshida over her bullying, but Yoshida is too embarrassed to explain why she is upset. She takes way Tomoko only to drag her back to Yoshida when she learns what Tomoko did. She next materially encounters Yoshida at the school trip to the amusement park. Upset over her conflict with Hina, Okada dismisses Yoshida's reason for her fight with her friend Rena.Yoshida grabs her and manages to cause Okada's signature "pineapple" to come apart. However, they do not seems to hold a grudge against one another. During the infamous confrontation between Yoshida and Kotomi Komiyama in the cafeteria when Hina asks her if she will separate them, Akane responds that if worse comes to worse, she will speak to Yoshida. This suggests both that she trusts Yoshida to not to lose her control and to listen to her and that they have developed some basis of trust if not respect. When she and Tomoko ponder how to awaken the snoozing Hina and Yoshida, Akane reminds Tomoko that her persistent boasts about seeing Yoshida's panties are the reason why Yoshida smacks her. Despite their previous physical fight, Akane remains respectful of Yoshida's feelings. She further volunteers to wake up Yoshida which supports the suggestion that she trusts Yoshida to trust her. Later in that chapter, Yoshida and Akane walk together. Thus, an acquaintance that started with a bullying intervention and continued through a physical altercation is now a comfortable casual relationship. Yoshinori Kiyota Kiyota is a classmate, close friend, and has been depicted with her and Hina frequently. When she makes up with Hina, she texts him to apologize to him as well. Trivia *Okada comes from the Chiba prefecture. *She used to play basketball in her middle school years. *She shares her name with the Chiba Lotte Marines outfielder Yoshifumi Okada. Memorable Quotes *"Today sucks. This morning I was molested." *"I don't wanna talk to her another time, and I'll probably never see her again after tomorrow, but even though it's too late, I'm really, really concerned about what kind of person she is." on Tomoko *"You'll have to be in those eroge things, right?!" *"That glasses girl freaks me out." refering to Kotomi *"S-so that's what it is. The color is different from person to person so don't worry about it." Image gallery Episode_11a.png|Okada and Nemoto making preparations for the festival. Tomoko_eat.png|Tomoko having a daydream about her classmates. Tomoko_classmate.png|Okada chatting with Nemoto and Kiyota. Okada Without Pineapple.png|After a fight with Yoshida, Okada loses her "pineapple" hairstyle. Tomoko's_Nickname_for_Okada_c129.png|Tomoko's nickname for Okada: 凸 Tomoko Educates Okada.png|Tomoko explains to her what eroge is. For science. Okada c117.png|Okada in black and white. X8.jpg|Wearing a maid outfit together with Nemoto in the background X5.jpg|Close friends with Kiyota X4.jpg|Tomoko daydreaming about Okada complimenting her looks X2 (8).jpg|Playing basketball X2 (38).jpg|"Popular kids" crew Okada Hair Down c139.png|Okada wearing her hair down. Okada V14.png|Color Okada on the Volume 14 cover. Akane cTM 10.png|'Middle School Akane' With Twin-Tails! Navigation Category:Class 2-4 Category:Class 1-10 Category:Class 3-5 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Major characters